Our Remains
by Vintagegirl1912
Summary: He was my lover and he was my enemy. I stood against eveything he stood for and yet that force brought us together seven years later. Set during Batman Begins.
1. A new life

Emotion was something I never could grasp; Especially when that emotion was love. I didn't get it and I didn't much care about it either, until I met him. I knew things were going to end wrong since the beginning but somehow I was bewitched. I just had to give in even though I knew there would be serious say taking a risk for love is the way to go, that it is all worth it. But they never said how much would be worth it, and that was my mistake; I was stupid enough to risk it all. Now I detest myself for falling into deep. I don't hate him at all, in fact- the part of me that never learned- is still in love with him. Things change, people change and I felt like I was suffocating with his obsession to kill the killer of his parents. I love him but a part me was unsure if he ever loved me.

* * *

_Only one person knew about our marriage and that was Alfred. And as of now he would be the only one to know about our divorce. I waited for Bruce in the study. He actually thought I was going to Los Angeles for a few days for an interview at an architectural firm, but he had no idea I had come here. Before we left Princeton, we agreed that he would meet me in Los Angeles, but something changed within me that could not bare to be in this marriage any longer._

_I turned to see the clock as it ticked away; he would arrive any minute now. Alfred had advised that this was probably not the best time to ask for a divorce because today was the hearing of the killer of his parents and that it would send him more over the edge. But I could not wait a second longer, I was suffocating with his desire to seek justice for himself, and after all there was another woman seemed to be on his mind these days. I sure as hell did not plan to be second in his life._

_I sat and waited to get Bruce's attention, like I always did. The sooner I would get a chance to talk to him the better, before Rachel arrives. I don't want to have this conversation with her in the house. Not only did his obsession bother me, it terrified me to think what Bruce would be capable of out of his anger. It certainly wouldn't be any good. And his affection for Rachel was still there and I can't stand it any longer. Jealousy was one of my unattractive traits. It was a trait Bruce was well aware of, however we have faults and he somewhat shrugged it off. My history is dark as his, perhaps even darker but remembering it and drowning in remorse was not the answer. I wanted to rid myself of all the hate, anger, and obsession for revenge._

_My eyes wandered to the tall windows of the study, by an overwhelming curiosity I stood to look out into the light and grounds. I pulled the velvet curtain back and noticed Rachel stepping out of the car and heading straight for the steps that led to the front door. I leaned my head against the cold frame of the window and tried to hold the tears that threatened to fall. She was here and it would make things difficult for me and easy for him. I sighed and thought that Alfred was right. Unconsciously I flung my arm and knocked over a crystal vase. The crash was louder than I had hoped as the many pieces scattered on the marble floor. The noise was sure to attract attention. My next instinct was to grab the divorce papers and leave._

_Just before I turned the knob, Bruce opened the door. I couldn't tell whether he was upset or surprised to see me. "Evangeline, what are you doing here?" I slid the papers behind my back as his eyes looked into mine._

_I had to tell him why I was here, it would be the only way to get it over with faster. "I came here to tell you something. And I am afraid that it cannot wait."_

_I could tell that he noticed me slip something behind my back. "What do you have behind your back?"_

_"Papers." I had not planned on being nervous or terrified._

_"What kind of papers? Is it really important to do this now? Couldn't it have waited until I came to you?" Bruce seemed very impatient as he bombarded me with questions._

_This was a stab. "Because it couldn't wait. Look, I didn't want it to come to this but God knows how hard I tried."_

_He seemed very perplexed as to what I was talking about. "I don't understand what you are talking about. And I don't have time for this, Rachel is here and the hearing is in an hour. We will do this when I meet you in Los Angeles." Bruce turned his back on me and headed for the door._

_"This is what I am talking about! I simply cannot do this anymore! You just toss me away like I am some old toy. Sometimes I question whether you love me. Your obsession is eating away at you that you have become even more bitter that love is out of the question for you. And if you do have an ounce of love in you, its all for Rachel and what am I left with? Nothing. You can't even look at me or even touch me." With a wave of anger that washed over me, I slammed the divorce papers on the desk. "I think its best we end this marriage now so we won't cause anymore damage to each other."_

_"Why do you question my love for you? I don't think its fair for you to be pointing fingers Evangeline. How can I let you in when you are putting up your wall of ice. Your questioning is cold and unfair."_

_"And you pushing me aside isn't? I think we got married too soon, without even knowing what we were getting into."_

"_I think your right and your doubts about me are proving you right." His brown eyes almost became black. "You knew about how much guilt I still had in me and yet you can't seem to understand that I need to make sure my parents have justice. As to Rachel, she has been the only one, besides Alfred, to understand my urge to get justice for my parents. To make Chill pay for what he has done."_

_My chest was burning with the anger. I wanted to scream and break something. "And you say I point fingers! Look what you are doing now. How could I understand you if you have not given me the chance to because you keep pushing me away!"_

_Bruce didn't say anymore because he knew I was speaking the truth. Apart of him loved Rachel, even though he didn't say it out loud and he was determined to seek revenge. He seemed so lost because he only saw revenge at the moment. I hated doing this but it was the only way I could. The clock continued to tick away as we remained staring at each other._

_But the silence of our remains had to be broken._

_"I guess that you don't love me."_

_"I am not quite sure what to say right now. All I can say is that my signature is already on those papers. Once you sign them, all you have to do is send them to the lawyer's office and he will take of the rest."_

_I turned and headed out the door without even looking back at him.

* * *

_

As I pushed back everything that happened with Bruce the last time I saw him, a prisoner was brought before me.

"In order for you to join you must show us your commitment to justice and punishing those who deserve it." Ducard said as he handed me the sword.

As I took it from him, I remembered the day my step mother murdered my father. I was eight years old when she drowned him right in front of me. To this day I remembered the day of her trial, when she cried in agony to the jury that she did it in self defense because he had raped her numerous times and beaten her to a pulp. My father, Derrick Vesper, never would have done something like that. But a powerful man like my father had many enemies. As an honest business man but with a side business that he had to take up because of my Uncle in order to save his life, he never got the justice he deserved. His reputation was tarnished and the woman he loved betrayed him. There was nothing left of him after he died. He died known as a horrible man with no scruples.

After all that happened when my father was murdered and what happened between Bruce and I, made it easier for me to not have any emotion whatsoever. Being cold and cruel was the only way one would be protected.

I raised the sword above my head as I looked into the eyes of the criminal I was about to behead and I felt no ounce of pity as I looked into the eyes of a murderer. I pictured the eyes of my step- mother as that gave me the courage to lower my sword and chop his head off.

Ra's Al Ghul smirked with satisfaction. "Congratulations on being the first woman in our league."

Ducard placed his hand on my shoulder. "Welcome to the league of Shadows, Miss Vesper.


	2. The Task

I looked up at the ceiling contemplating on what I had just done. I had beheaded a criminal and I had joined the league of Shadows. Never had I thought I would be capable of such a thing but I did it, I did what my step mother had down to my father, I had done what Chill did to Bruce's parents. I had become just like that and within the course of time I would be a lot worse. Honestly, I don't really care anymore. Over these past few years and months that I had recently come to Henri Ducard and Ra's Al Ghul I learned to be cold and show no emotion. Although, according to Bruce, I had been frigid before. That part of me didn't grow warm, in fact, I became more frigid. Maybe that was why Bruce seeked Rachel more than he did me. Maybe that is why he loved her more. Rachel had been there to comfort him, while I tried to make him forget about what happened to his parents so that he could move on with his life. Often times, I think he came to loathe me after I threw the divorce papers in his face.

Then again what does it matter? I may never see Bruce Wayne again in my life.

A soft knock at the door shifted my green eyes to the door. I carefully stood up from the enormous comfortable bed I was able to attain thanks to Ducard. I guess they had really high hopes upon my arrival and they were right. I dedicated myself to training hard and getting rid of all my anger, fear, and disappointment since day one. Before I opened the door, I tucked my silver chain- that held my wedding ring- into my chest. Where it was close to my heart. Although I hated Bruce for what happened the last time I saw him, apart of me loved him still and wanted to hang on to that ounce of love I still had left.

The knock grew impatient as I put on my sweater. "I'm coming!" I growled and the knock died down. When I opened the door I wasn't surprised to see one of Ducard's assistant's standing, surely with a message from him. He didn't lock eyes with me as he handed me a large black box. Once the box was in my hands, he turned away. I shut the door and walked over to the table to place the box down. My curiosity was growing rapidly as I tossed the lid on the floor. Inside the box was a note.

_Miss Vesper,_

_First and foremost, Congratulations once again on your new position in the League of Shadows. I also have a new task for you. However, this is also a celebration in your honor and of your new beginning. I shall wait for you in the dining hall for dinner. I hope you find the gown to your liking._

_Ducard_

I crumpled the note in my hand and threw it across the room. New beginning was a very ridiculous way of putting it. I came here to forget about my past and all that has hurt me. I took out the gown and felt the black silk slip through my fingers. The heart shaped strapless dress reminded me of the dress I wore the day I secretly married Bruce Wayne, but this one was in black. This was my wedding gown of darkness.

As I made my way into the dining hall, I wondered what was going to be my next task. Ducard had said there would be a task waiting for me after I would be ascended in the League of Shadows but I didn't really care about it. And for the first time ever since I fled home, I was terrified of what was to come next. I certainly had no idea this was going to come so soon. I guess I was afraid of what the future would have in store for me.

The grand doors opened up to reveal Henri sitting at the head of the large table alone. He looked up as I entered the room, I felt him examining me from my head to my toes. One of the guards pulled out a chair for me, I hesitated as I looked into Henri's eyes which seemed dark with curiosity. I could he was curious as to what was going through my head. I felt like I was under a microscope.

"Good evening Miss Vesper." Henri beckoned for someone to pour my class with wine.

"Master Ducard." I smirked at him as dinner was served.

"How are you feeling about your accomplishments?" He took a sip of wine and eyed me as I placed the cloth napkin on my lap.

"Hmm...I feel exhilrated." I paused for a moment. "Yes, that is the proper term to put it."

He smirked in satisfaction with my answer. "Funny how destiny hand picks us for what we never pictured ourselves doing."

"True but then again we do things that lead us to our destiny." I scooped up a piece of shrimp with my chop sticks and placed it in my mouth. I didn't enjoy Henri Ducard's company very much, but I had to because he was my mentor who pulled me out of my slump. My slump of depression. Granted, I still was in it but it wasn't as bad as before. Was Bruce Wayne going to plague me for the rest of my life?

"Can't argue with that." He chuckled and for the rest of the dinner we ate in silence. I really had nothing to say to him. The only thing I had hoped he would bring up soon is this so called "task." I was rather nervous about it only because with Ducard it was unexpected.

I could not take it any longer, I just had to know what he was going to do with me. "Your note stated that you had a new task for me. May I ask what it is?"

Henri smirked again and leaned back on his chair. For the life of me he could not take his eyes off me the entire dinner. "Well, you shall be traveling to Gotham City. A few people and tasks need to be supervised. Simple task really."

My heart dropped to my stomach. No. I had runaway from Gotham, now they are sending me back to that hell hole! I let out a few quiet breaths to stop myself from bursting with rage. "What makes you say its so simple? No task from the League of Shadows is simple."

Henri sighed and chuckled at how naive I sounded. "You, of course, will be going to Gotham under another alias. An apartment will be provided for you, along with all your necessties, but the only thing you will be providing for yourself is employment. So you won't arouse suspicion. I know you can find something decent Evangeline, I am not worried about that. The only thing I am worried about is how well you will provide us with information. But you're an intelligent young woman, I shouldn't doubt you."

"In other words I shall be your informant."

"Exactly." Henri was trying to read my expression but he couldn't because I showed no emotion. I couldn't let him see it.

"What exactly will I be supervising?" I couldn't help but be curious.

"A man named Jonathan Crane. He is providing us with a some substances we will use in the near future and I need to make sure everything turns out smoothly. When you arrive to Gotham, he will explain everything to you. Although, I have one thing to ask of you." He leaned forward and placed his hand on top of mine- which was cold.

I nodded briskly, feeling completely indifferent. My mind was still wrestling with the fact that I would have to go to Gotham. "Yes?"

"Don't make it obvious that you are our informant, just tell him...no, reassure him that you are there to provide him with anything he needs to pull off our request. If he gives you any trouble, you know what to do." Henri patted my hand as if he was petting his obedient cat.

"Of course." Now, I knew this was an illegal job and that threats or a few punishments would do.

"You shall have a guard to accompany you, if Crane or anyone else gets out of hand." His hand slithered up my bare arm. "We don't want anything to happen to you."

I smiled a little trying very hard to hide my disgust. No one has ever touched me like that. The last time I was touched it was by Bruce. "When do I start?"

"You leave tomorrow morning. Your partner will meet you in Gotham. And I shall be calling you when you arrive." Henri removed his hand from my skin and stood from the table. "Don't disappoint us Evangeline."

I took this as my cue to leave. Gladly I stood. "No, of course not." I left without looking back at him but I felt his smoldering stare burn into my back. I now belonged to the League, but mostly importantly I belonged to Henri Ducard.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gotham was rotting away...still. Quite frankly I was not surprised at all, I knew long ago it was a doomed city. And the people who tried to save it were only hopeless souls that were damned. When I stepped out of the jet my stomach was in knots because I came back to the one place I had vowed to put behind me. How did I allow myself to comeback to the place where _he _dwelled? No matter what I did, the shadow of Bruce Wayne still lingered and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it. I couldn't even fathom the thought of dating other people because in the end they wouldn't be Bruce. As much as I despised him, his handsome smoldering face never left my thoughts.

I am sure he has forgotten about me. No doubt in my mind he was with his childhood love.

I sighed as I saw a black Mercedes pull up. I guess this was my partner-or body guard as Henri had put it. But wouldn't it cause suspicion? Trying to blend in with Gothamites and have a body guard in tow. Hopefully Henri had a more discreet plan for this so called guard.

Before I reached the back door to the Mercedes, a tall man decked out in all black stepped out of the vehicle. He was everything an average woman would want but he would be out of their league. He was pale skinned and his blond hair was that of pure gold. His eyes held you with a compassionate gaze that the color of them matched his hair. He seemed so surreal. Why would a man as handsome as him work for the league of Shadows? Clearly he looked as if he can achieve better status than just a guard.

He smirked and extended his hand to me. "You must be Miss Vesper."

I nodded and took his hand into mine. Perfect fit. "And you are?"

"Ethan Crawford." He looked into my eyes as if trying to read me, but once again there was no emotion on my face. His voice was calm and smooth.

"Pleasure to meet you ." I removed my hand from his and got into the car. I really wasn't in the mood for chit chat or any of that "let's get to know each other" crap. All I wanted to do was hide out in the apartment until I received further instructions from Henri.

Ethan loaded my luggage in the trunk within five minutes and then took the drivers seat and sped off to my new home. As I looked out the window, I noticed from the corner of my eye he was stealing a few gazes at me from the mirror. What was he trying to find out? Clearly this was getting quite annoying but I didn't want to give it attention by pointing it out.

After an hour of silence he uttered the first words.

"I bought the newspaper on my way to pick you up, thought you would like to know what is currently going on in Gotham." He passed the newspaper to me never taking his golden eyes off the road.

"Thank you." I murmured and took the newspapers out of his hands. I really wasn't interested in it but I thought it would be smart to be informed. But my eyes shifted to the most terrifying headline.

_"After six months of a rigorous search for the Prince of Gotham...he has now been declared dead."_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Helloo! I am so sorry I delayed this! I was really busy and my muse shifted somewhere else but I finally got it back for this story! Please review! Hope you enjoyed this...more to come :)


End file.
